


Sanji x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [18]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Sanji x Reader

Bamse: Sorry for this being so late and not what it was supposed to be, I got carried away haha.  
Anyway, thanks markyfan for requesting, hope it's not too awful! (I did not do mah boy Sanji justice)  
Also, keep in mind nothing is really canon, I didn't really go back to check everything cause I wrote this in the middle of some party drinking thing?

_______

Tears ran down your cheeks as you curled further into a ball, ignoring the growls from your stomach---pleas for food or water. The constant wisps of the mirrors around you kept you awake and left your mind swimming in pain. Through the mirrors, you could've probably old how much time had passed, but you stayed away from them after your first few attempted escapes.

It became clear quickly you had to find your captor to get out of the dimension, a task you were certain you couldn't accomplish. Even if by some small chance you find Brulee, the one who locked you in the mirror-world, you doubt you could reason with er, considering you're not even sure what you did in the first place.

You remember only being in the confusing forest where you got captured because you thought it a chance to escape. A few months ago, Eustass "Captain" Kid had arrived to get payback on Big Mom's crew, and, ignorantly, you snuck off the ship. Unfortunately, you ended up in the forest that you were stuck in for months until Brulee returned from family duties after Kid's raid.

_______

You stumbled into a light rest, but it was interrupted quickly, and you sat abruptly. Sounds of crashing and yelling drew your attention easily, and you cautiously headed towards the source. Many of the Charlotte family were present, along with a face familiar to you from bounty posters and newspapers---Monkey D. Luffy, or Straw Hat Luffy. Fighting alone against the Charlottes was a great enough feat, but he was also trying to ensure the safety of his crew on the mirror, gaining a small bit of respect from you.

An idea flashed in your mind, and within an instant you realised it was your only hope. With Luffy and Katakuri's clashes occupying both of their time and the family focused on either the fight or other ways to ruin the Strawhat crew, you figured you'd be able to just barely get by. Even if you could, you weren't sure if you could get past the attacks into the mirror. But just as you were about to give up, Luffy halted the two long-necked people's arrows, and if purely on instinct, your body sprinted forwards and jumped through the active mirror before your brain could catch up.

Around you, fire roared. You searched frantically for an exit out of the smoky room, but when you found it, your body refused to move. You struggled to take a step, and more smoke filled your lungs. The flames only got hotter and hotter, and the smoke got only thicker and thicker. Black, shaky spots blurred your vision, and you tried desperately to move, only to stumble and fall, and when your body hit the floor, the black spots filled your entire sight.

____

"She'll be fine," spoke a small voice. You couldn't see anything nor could you move. Your throat strained when you tried to make noise.

"So what do we do?" asked a female.

"I don't think she's an enemy," stated a deeper voice. "Put her somewhere safe until she wakes," he instructed.

You felt your body being lifted by something soft, and you lost all your senses for a while longer.

____

The next time you woke, you were able to move a little better and open your eyes. You were lying on a bed in a room you didn't recognise. Tubes were connected to your body. Eventually, you got up and pulled off the tubes, cringing in slight pain. Exiting the room, you made sure your footsteps were hushed. You came to the end of the hallway, and going through the door at the end, you found yourself on the deck of a ship. The Strawhat Pirates' ship, you discovered. The moon and stars provided enough light that you could see the jolly roger.

The rumbling of your stomach prompted your wandering. It took a few minutes, but you made your way to the kitchen. But just your luck, someone was there, writing something down in the soft candlelight. Sensing another presence, his attention turned towards you. He stood and took a couple steps towards you.

"I, I, uh," you sputtered out, searching your mind for an excuse, but it produced nothing but signals to your legs to book it. And you did, and you instantly regretted it. The man caught up easily and snatched your wrist.

You winced and tried to break away from his grasp but couldn't manage, and your breathing grew heavier. "Hey, calm down," he said soothingly, rubbing your shoulder with his free hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was genuine and kind, and in his deeper tone, you could easily pick out the brightness of truth.

"What do you want?" you asked cautiously, words raspier than you expected them to be.

"Nothing, I promise." He slowly released his grip on your wrist. "You were out for a few days, do you remember what happened?"

You took a few moments to organise your thoughts. "I was trapped in that mirror-dimension thing. THen I escaped, but there was a lot of ire, and I passed out," you recalled, summarising your memories. As you sifted through your thoughts, you remembered why you'd ran into him in the first place. "Do you have food?" you asked quietly.

Even with the lack of light, you could make out a defined smile on his face. "Indeed we do. In fact, I'm the chef of this ship. Come, I'll make you some food. What do you like?"

"I don't know," you shrugged ashe led you back to the kitchen. "I'll take anything," you muttered honestly.

"Alright, just take a seat. I'll make you a dish."

Your eyes followed his movements, and in the dim, flickering light, you got to really take a look at him for the first time.

He had neat blond hair that covered his right eye. His left eye was some shade of blue, you were sure, but you couldn't tell exactly. He had a dark goatee. His suit he wore had no wrinkles in it, and it looked expensive. Appearance clearly mattered to him.

Minutes ticked by, and you felt only more and more awkward just watching him. "(Y/N)," you said, breaking the silence. "My name is (Y/N)," you clarified. "I realised I never told you my name."

Sanji was placing the food on a dish when he paused his actions. "Lovely name," he told, placing the finishing touches before bringing the plate and setting it in front of you. "I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sanji, pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

"To you as well," you said, mimicking the formal tone before hesitantly taking a bite. "It's really good!" you exclaimed after swallowing your first bite.

He chuckled, "Thank you," before sitting across from you. You quickly ate the food, and within a few minutes, the plate was cleared.

Embarrassed at how fast you devoured the food, you thanked him quickly for the food.

"No problem," he smiled lopsidedly at you, and you swore your heart was beating so fast it would break your rib cage.

"So, (Y/N), where do you plan on going now?"

You hadn't even thought about it, but once he mentioned it, anxiety filled your chest. "I don't know," you said quietly. You thought back to your island, but the downs and wildlife were burned down by the maniac redhead. Speaking of, you realised you'd always be in danger because you escaped from him and Big Mom, and surely they wouldn't appreciate that. "I don't have anywhere to go."

Sanji remained quiet for a long while, and your nerves refused to let down, growing worse and worse with every second that trickled by. When he finally spoke, you nearly jumped out of your seat. "I'm sure Luffy would let you stay until you figure it out. Let's wait until morning, though. I'll lead you back to your room---make sure to rest up."

____

The next morning, sure enough, the captain agreed wholeheartedly with a kind, wide smile. And honestly, you never felt more accepted by the simple actions of the crew.

You were warned of the dangers of Wano---the next country they were going to visit---but you decided to join them. You explained you didn't have anywhere to go anyway, and the thought of danger thrilled you in a way nothing else had. It was a floating feeling, and you wanted more of it. It wasn't the frightening, painful feeling of being forced into danger, but the light feeling of being able to choose adventure.

Wano was definitely dangerous, but you'd stayed away from the fights. You blended in and made sure to not get caught and explored, which was enough for you.

_______

Months had passed, and you'd decided to stay on the crew. Since you weren't a specialist in anything in particular, you were there to help where you could. Helping Sanji cook, taking over Nami's position for a short while when she was working on her maps, helping Franky and Usopp with inventions, cleaning, or anything you could to help out.

Throughout the months, you started noticing small things about Sanji as you worked with him. He was ambidextrous, for an obvious one, but he always used his right hand for quicker actions like whisking and his left hand for things that took more power, like grounding spices. When it came to cutting things, he used both hands and was still perfectly precise with each motion. He wouldn't talk much when he cooked unless he was explaining what he was doing, otherwise he put 100% into his work. When he really got into it, he'd dance a little and twirl as he moved from counter to counter.

He'd always wait until everyone else was finished or mostly finished eating before he even started, to make sure everyone had enough and to watch them enjoy his cooking. When he had freetime, he'd write down recipe ideas, and soon thereafter he'd try them out.

You branched out much more, too, and learned more about him from talking to him.

Jazz is his favourite type of music, and he even learned how to play the piano for it, which he'd taught himself at the Baratie, where he grew up. Whenever he talked about it, he'd always bring up Owner Zeff, who he always called a stupid Old Geezer, but he was always smiling reminiscently when he said it.

__

With mass amounts of pushing from the three girls---Robin, Nami, and Carrot---you ended up in his room one night.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah, it's me. Uh, Sanji, I need to tell you something," you said as confidently as you could manage.

He hummed. "Sure, come on in."

So you did. You sat awkwardly next to him on his bed. "I..I love you!" you nearly shouted, forcing the words out of your mouth as quickly as you could, facing him.

He laughed softly and placed a small kiss on your lips. "How rude of me not to confess first, I apologise for being so ungentlemanly." He smiled at your face that held a mix of shock, embarrassment, and anticipation. "I love you too, don't worry."


End file.
